


Spotlight Sub // l.s bdsm

by MagicalLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, Gags, Kneeling, M/M, Mpreg, Punishment, Soulmates, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Shawn, Sub Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLarry/pseuds/MagicalLarry
Summary: The biggest boy band in the world is made up off 3 dominants and 2 submissives.When Harry took his test on his 18th birthday to get matched with his dominant, he didn't expect to get matched the very next day.Harry didn't expect for his dominant to be his band mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> if y'all want me to write this y'all gonna have to comment or I'll lose ALL motivation

**This is actually important to the story so please read!**

In this world, everyone is a dominant or a submissive. They are born with swirls on the back of one of their hands to identify them as subs or doms.

Black swirls on the back of their left hand, identifies them as a submissive.

Red swirls on the back of their right hand, identifies them as a dominant.

-  
Everyone takes a looonng Government issued test when they're 18, and that test matches them with their soulmates.   
-  
Since you have literal NO CONTROL of the test results, and it is normal to get matched with someone of the same gender, therefore, no homophobia. (What a world that would be)

Since same sex couples are the norm, men can get men pregnant, women can get women pregnant, men can get women pregnant. Idk how to explain how that works but go along with it alRIGHT?! 🤧  
-  
New Definitions  
Mom- The person who birthed you   
Dad- The person who provided the seed   
Brat- A sub who typically misbehaves/is v rOOd  
—  
THE PLOT   
All the boys still audition for The X-Factor. Dominants Liam, Niall, and Louis as well as submissives Zayn, and Harry, are the biggest band in the planet.

Harry takes his test, on February 1st, his 18th birthday. He did not expect to receive his results the very next day. He didn't expect for his 20 year old band mate to be his dominant.

How will they deal with being in the spotlight? Most celebrities don't have their subs or doms sitting next to them at every interview, every stage, every hotel, every airplane flight, every car ride...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapter will be background needed for the fic to progressed :)
> 
> Bug me on Instagram if you want me to update faster: @/theloufactor ;)

Auditioning for The X-Factor was a dream in itself. For Subs to audition, they had to have the family dominant sign papers upon papers because of the intensity and the traveling needed to be in the show. (The X-Factor didn't want to be sued for any damage Subs were caused, as they tend to be sensitive.)

Harry Styles didn't believe that his family Dominant, Robin, would allow him to audition.

Yes, Robin was one of the most lenient doms he had ever met, but his step-father tended to be  _a little_ overprotective. It took month _s_ of pleading to even get Robin to allow him to start a band with his friends.

His mother even had to get involved. His mother, Anne, was a submissive as well. She was the person he always went to for anything. Therefore, he had asked her for help in convincing her dom.

So, you could say that Harry was extremely surprised about the conversation that took place when asking about auditioning.

Harry had been helping his mother with dinner, as he was expected to, when he finally gathered up the courage to ask.

Robin was sitting at the table, using his phone to respond to business emails.

Harry turned away from the sink, plates in his hands and walked to the table to start setting them down.

"Dad?" He asked as he set down the first plate,"I want to ask you something really important." His heart was pounding in his chest.

Robin looked up from his phone as Harry set down a second plate,"Yes? What is it, Harry?" His voice was gentle, warm.

A third plate was set down,"I-um-I have been thinking and I was wondering if you would allow me to audition for The X-Factor?" Harry set down the last plate right in front of his father. He stood to his fathers side, the black swirls on the back of his left hand almost glaring at him.

_What if Robin said no? Harry wouldn't be able to do anything, he was just a_ **_dumb_ ** _sub, as old fashioned Doms would put it._

It was silent for a few seconds, then...

"Okay." Robin said,"Print out the papers you need me to sign as soon as you can." He turned back to his phone.

Harry's mouth dropped in shock, he saw out of the corner of his eye that his mother was in the same state,"Really, Dad?! You're being serious?!" He yelled excitedly, jumping a bit in his spot.

Robin nodded and turned back to his son,"You are very talented, son. Seeing you sing with that band of yours makes me happy, and if you believe you can win, then I do too."

Harry flushed with pride and smiled big at his family dominant.  
-  
Harry didn't make it past boot camp.  
-  
Harry was put in a band with 4 other boys. 3 dominants and 1 other submissive.  
-  
One Direction was very well received into the competition. Boys and girls falling over their feet for a chance to be the submissive of one of the three doms. Boys and girls puffing up their chests for a chance to be the dominant of one of the two subs.  
-   
One Direction placed 3rd...and got signed regardless.  
-  
Harry made friends with the boys. In particular, Dominant Louis Tomlinson.

When Harry first met him, Louis was a more lenient dom. But after just 2 year of Louis not getting matched, constant hate from online trolls, and people saying he should have been a submissive because of how small he was, Louis became more... _strict_.

Louis use to not pay attention to any subs' appearance, their behavior, anything really. He would say,"They're not my sub." And leave it at that.

Harry first noticed the shift during an interview, he was paying attention to the questions when he heard a voice close to his ear.

"Not sure about your fringe." Louis said, his voice low and soft.

Harry, the ever wanting to please sub, quickly fixed his hair, he shook his head side to side and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned back to Louis, waiting for approval.

"Much better." Louis said softly, turning back and getting absorbed into the interview.

Harry also noticed in another instance with Zayn.

They were filming some type of promotional video, from left to right was Zayn, Louis, Niall, Liam and then Harry, when Zayn got a line wrong.

"Hello, we're One Direction! We will be at-umm-going to-shit! Mother fucking-" Zayn cursed and rolled his eyes, throwing his head back and groaning.

Harry watched as Louis wrinkled up his nose in distaste.

"Zayn, I get it's frustrating but there is no need to curse or make such a big reaction, yes? I know for a  _fact,_ that your dom won't like that, either." Louis scolded,"Apologize to the crew, please. We are here professionally."

Zayn flushed in embarrassment as Louis scolded him,"I'm sorry for cursing, Sir." He directed at Louis. Zayn didn't usually do so, but Louis  _had_ just scolded him.

Zayn turned to the crew,"I apologize for cursing and reacting the way I did, it was uncalled for."

Harry thinks he fell just a little bit in love that day.  
-  
By the time Harry was 18, he had seen the world. One Direction had toured their first album and released their second.

Harry has had many doms asking him to be their sub for even a night. Many poster saying;  _I'll dom you, Harry!_

So, when Harry's 18th birthday came around, the world was awaiting the results. One of the most famous unmatched submissive would be matched with their soulmate soon, and every press outlet was itching to get their hands on the dominant's name.

Paul had driven him to the International Matching System (IMS), the one nearest to where they were staying in Canada. Every city in the work was required to have at least 2.

Paul had to lead Harry through the back, paparazzi having stationed in each of the 3 IMSs that Canada had, for a chance of that one being the one Harry Styles went to take his Official Submissive and Dominant Matching Test (OSDMT).

Harry was extremely nervous, they avoided the herd of paparazzi, but a few had managed to make it to the back. Flashes followed him and Paul to the back door, and a women opened the door to let them in.

"Hello, Harry Styles, correct?" She asked, and Harry could tell immediately that she was a submissive.

"Yes, that's me." He smiled politely,"This is my stand-in Dom and body guard, Paul. Will he be able to wait inside?"

Paul stepped forward and gave a greeting nod to the woman.

The brunette nodded,"Yes, there's a waiting room right through there." She pointed to her left and motioned to Paul to go.

"Thank you." Paul said, and moved to the waiting room.

The women turned to Harry,"Follow me, I will take you to testing room." She began to walk and Harry followed behind.

"You must answer all questions honestly. You cannot leave question blank. This can greatly affect who you get matched with." She began to list of rules.

They walked through a hallway filled with doors, they passed as they all read  _Test in Session_ in red letters.

"When you're done, you must press the green 'done' bottom at the side of the screen. You will have to provide your fingerprint to ensure your identity." She came to a stop at a door with green lettering  _Ready,_ "It should all be set up, to begin the test, you also provide your finger print. If any information displayed is incorrect upon scanning your finger, press the red button immediately. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head,"No. Thank you. I'm ready."

"Very well. Good luck." She turned and walked away.

Harry gulped, he is about to take a test that affects his whole future. He took a deep breathe and walked inside.

There was a computer there, a keyboard, a mouse. Harry took steps to the black padded chair and took a seat, eyes on the screen.

He looked around for the fingerprint scanner and found it next to the mouse. Harry preSSED his thumb against it, the computer read  _Scanning..._

In a few seconds, his information appeared right in front of his eyes.

_Harry Edward Styles_   
_DOB: February 1, 1994_   
_Classification: Submissive_   
_Mother: Anne Cox, Sub_   
_Father: Desmond Styles, Dom_   
_Family Dominant: Robin Twist_   
_Occupation: Artist/Song Writer_   
_Blood Type: B+_   
_Security Number: 9402011945_   
_Continue?_   
_Yes_   
_No_

Harry took a deep breath, before grabbing the mouse and clicking yes. Time for the longest, most important test of his life.

The test asked many general questions, but quickly shifted to the questions that truly mattered.

It asked about hard limits, soft limits. Kinks they were willing to try, kinks they weren't willing to try. Punishments they were okay with, and those that were a no.

It took a little over 4 hours, but soon Harry clicked the green done button and confirmed his print one final time.

_Are you sure?_   
**_Yes_ **   
_No_

_Thank you for your time,_   
_results may arrive in as little as 24 hours._

_-_

Harry didn't have to wait long. The next day, half way through the evening, a knock came to his hotel door.

He opened it to reveal Paul. Who was smiling widely and yellow letter in his hand,"Look what just came in for one Harry Styles."

Harry's eyes widened,"A-already? I took the test yesterday!"

"Well, your dom has possibly been in the system, waiting for  _you_ to take the test." Paul said,"Happened with my sub. She took her test 3 months before I did."

Harry nodded nervously, and reached for the letter,"Only one thing to do now."

Paul nodded,"I'll leave you to it." He turned and left, the door closing softly behind him.

With shaking hands and shaky legs, Harry walked to the couch and sat down.

He took yet another deep breathe for like felt like the 100th time in the last 2 days and ripped open the letter.

_Harry Styles (Sub),_   
_We thank you for taking your Matching Test as the government requires._   
_The system was successful in finding your match in: 10 hours, 18 minutes._

_Your dominant has been identified as:_   
_Louis William Tomlinson_   
_DOB: December 24, 1991_   
_Classification: Dominant_   
_Mother: Johannah Poulston_   
_Father: Troy Austin_   
_Occupation: Artist/Song Writer_

_Thank you,_   
_International Matching System_

Harry's mouth dropped in shock. His dominant was Louis Tomlinson. Holy shït. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's that. Uuhhh, vote and comment to help me not lose motivation?
> 
> For even more effective motivation, bully me on my Instagram comment section: @/theloufactor


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm, follow my insta, I'm thirsty 😅 @/theloufactor

Louis didn't care about the occasional teasing from classmates.

They said he was small, too small. A Dominant wasn't suppose to be small. They were suppose to be tall, strong.

Louis didn't care about what they said though. The red swirls on the back of his right hand was enough for him. He was a dominant and that wouldn't change because he wasn't tall.

He didn't care.

Until he did.

Louis had auditioned for The X-Factor with big dreams. His dreams came true, but with a band instead.

A band that had two other doms. Two other doms that were tall, didn't look like a...twink as some fans called him.

Being in a band with two other doms meant constantly being compared to them.

Especially since he auditioned when he was 18. Everyone expected Louis to get matched with his sub halfway through the show.

Louis didn't get matched during The X-Factor.

Louis didn't get matched during his first tour.

Immediately, everyone was broadcasting about how he must be an unmatchable. The Mirror talked about how he wasn't enough of a dom for the system to match him with a sub. Louis wasn't strong enough to keep his sub safe and that's why he hadn't been matched.

When he turned 19 and still didn't have a sub, his 'friends' looked at him in sympathy.

Celebrities he met, who haven't yet learned that the media was trash, knew him as "the unmatchable one." They would look at him with an upturned nose but make polite conversation.

Louis was present when Liam was matched with his submissive only a month after taking his test. He congratulated him with a genuine smile and ignore the pang in his chest. Liam and Danielle would make a great pair.

Louis was present when Niall was matched with his submissive only a fucking  _week_  after taking his test. Again, Louis congratulated him and ignored the static in his veins. Niall and Shawn would make a great pair.

He was happy for them. He was. But the way the media was making fun of his situation made him want to curl up in a ball.

Louis knew he had to make others know that he truly was a dominant. After the first tour, he ditched most of his wardrobe. Began to care for other submissives even if they weren't his.

Louis made sure that Zayn and Harry were always behaving as they should, but making sure they didn't let strange dominants take advantage of their submissive instincts.

He made sure they looked proper. Louis made sure they were being polite and not brats. In a world where many believed that submissives shouldn't even be working, them being brats would make a bad impression of the band.

Louis was strict with them.

Especially once Zayn got matched. Zayn had been terrified when his birthday came around. What if his dominant was old fashioned? Made him quit the band and force him to be a house wife? Zayn wouldn't be able to do anything about it, he had to follow his dominant's orders.

Louis had confronted him, pulled Zayn into his chest and rubbed his back softly. Assuring him that all would be okay.

Zayn got his match in 2 months. However, during this gap, Zayn had seemed more submissive than usually. Subtly seeking approval from any of his three dom band mates.

It was usually Louis who gave it, as the other two were already matched and didn't pay close attention to other submissives anymore.

Zayn's dominant had met up with them while they were in Toronto. After reading the name of his dominant, Zayn knew that he wouldn't have to leave the band. He didn't have to be concerned about being made into a proper house wife.

Justin wasn't like that. He allowed for Zayn to stay in the band. Justin travelled with them sometimes, but he also had his own career to take of. So, Justin had asked Louis to be Zayn's permanent stand-in dom when he was gone. He used the excuse of "I don't really follow you guys. When I searched up Zayn's name, a found a compilation your fans made, it was called 'Louis being the best stand in dom to Zayn and Harry.'

Louis had agreed. He would make sure Zayn was following Justin's rules. Report back to him at the end of the day.

However, being strict on Zayn made him expect the same from Harry.

Thus, Larry Stylinson.

Louis always leaned more toward making sure Harry was being good. Making sure Harry looked good. Louis did it a lot more subtly than he did with Zayn (though fans seemed to always pick up on it).

Harry wasn't matched, so Louis subconsciously leaned to him. Just like submissives have a need to be cared for, dominants have a need to care for.

Louis' eyes were always brighter when Harry beamed when he was approved of. Louis' heart beat slightly faster when Harry called him "sir." He didn't do it often, but when he did...Louis could just  _fly_.

When Louis turned 20, he still hadn't been matched. It made his blood boil under his skin and maybe he  _was_  an unmatchable. Maybe the system decided he wasn't enough of a dom to have a sub. Maybe the system decided that doms had to be tall and not  _petite_  like Louis.

Maybe Louis didn't deserve a sub.

Louis didn't know what to make of this. What would he do with himself if he didn't have a soulmate? Someone to care for, someone that would someday carry his children.

If Louis truly was an unmatchable, he would never have anyone. Sure, he could have a relationship with someone who was also an unmatchable but it was scientifically proven to be  _impossible_  to be truly in love with them. And god, the possibility of never being loved scared him.

If Louis truly was an unmatchable, he would never know what it would be like to love and to be in love.

After being unmatched for 2 years, it was too easy to listen to what the media was saying and publishing about him.

_Louis Tomlinson: Dominant...or not?_

Having your classification questioned when you were  _literally_  born with it permanently etched on your skin was a punch in the gut. This made it clear to Louis that he was doing something wrong. Maybe he wasn't enough, maybe he would  _never_  be enough.

_Why Louis Tomlinson could never have a submissive._

When he saw this headline on the front page of The Sun, Louis could swear his heart stopped. People thought—no, believed— that he would never have a submissive. That he would never be worthy enough or strong enough or  _anything_  enough. And maybe they were right.

And Harry would get matched soon too. Because  _of course_  Harry will get matched, he was Harry. Beautifully obedient Harry who was so kind and always seeking approval. The dominant who ended up with Harry as their submissive would be the luckiest person on the planet.

But that would mean Louis, the oldest in the group, would be the only band member not matched. Louis could see the articles now. The ones of pity, those of malice and ill intent.

Louis sighed and laid back onto his bunk. The tour bus was always his favorite place to be. It felt like a home.

Louis brought his phone up to his face. He regretted it as soon as he began to scroll through his feed.

       

Fuck. Louis really couldn't win. He had followed many fan accounts and they retweeted  _these_  into his timeline? For him to see four of these  _in a row_  meant that many fans didn't believe in him. And maybe that hurt just a little bit more than the possibility of never being in love.

He sighed and turned off his phone. He stared at the stars on the ceiling, this was...great. Louis began to dose off when there was a knock at the front, and a few seconds later it was opened.

"Louis, are you in here!?" He heard Paul yell excitedly,"I have something for you!"

Louis stood and walked to the door,"What's goi-" Louis' breathe caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse at what was in Paul's hands,"Is-is that-"

Paul nodded,"Your letter from IMS. It came in." He held out one of the letters in his hand (not that Louis noticed the other one).

Louis shakily took it,"Thanks, Paul. Could you-"

"I'm on my way out, kiddo." Paul interrupted,"Good luck."

Louis nodded and turned back to walk shakily to his bunk, he heard the door close behind him as he sat.

"Don't get to excited, Louis." He muttered to himself,"This could be them informing you that you are an unmatchable."

Louis sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. He did it once more...and then ripped into the letter.

He struggled to quickly unfold it and held his breathe as he read.

_Louis Tomlinson (Dom),_   
_We thank you for taking your Matching Test as the government requires._   
_The system was successful in finding your match in: 2 years, 1 month, 6 days, 10 hours, 18 minutes_

_Your submissive has been identified as:_   
_Harry Edward Styles_   
_DOB: February 1, 1994_   
_Classification: Submissive_   
_Mother: Anne Cox, Sub_   
_Father: Desmond Styles, Dom_   
_Family Dominant: Robin Twist_   
_Occupation: Artist/Song Writer_   
_Blood Type: B+_   
_Security Number: 9402011945_

_Thank you,_   
_International Matching System_

Louis let out the breathe he was holding in almost a choking gasp.

His submissive with Harry Styles. Holy shït.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like yeah.
> 
> Next chapter, they gonna talk ya know?   
> I just wanna day thank you so much to everyone who has been showing support.
> 
> I've had a couple people message me on Instagram and I swear my heart exploded.
> 
> I honestly thought 2 people were gonna read this hahah. Shout out to Bean and Kissy!
> 
> Follow me in insta 💕
> 
> @/theloufactor


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram, I'm thirsty @/theloufactor. I'll follow back fan accounts if you comment that you're from Wattpad.
> 
> My Twitter is @/thelouiefactor. Ask for a follow back and I'll do it.

Harry paced back and forth in his hotel room. Louis was his dominant.  _Oh my god,_ Harry thought,  _all this time...I was his submissive._

Harry couldn't help but feel like he had to run to his dominant and confront him. Louis had spent the last year believing he was an unmatchable, when in reality, his match was right next to him.

"I have to go talk to him." Harry said to himself,"But, he's my dom now, what if he wants me to wait for him to come here?"

Harry didn't have to think about it too long, as a firm knock came to his door,"Harry, are you in there? It's Louis."

Harry took in a breath,"Yes, Sir, I'm in here." He quickly went up to the door and opened it,"H-Hello, Sir."

Harry's heart was beating rapidly, his eyes on Louis' Vans and not making direct eye contact, as a submissive should greet a dom until instructed other wise.

Louis hummed, pleased,"It's okay to look at me, Harry. We should talk, yes?"

Harry looked up at Louis, nodding,"Yes, Sir," He moved to the side to let Louis in,"I just got my letter, I was going to go to you but I wasn't sure if you would have wanted me to wait, should I have gone to you? I should have, I'm s-"

"It's fine. It's good that you waited for me to come to you." Louis interrupted, walking over to sit on the bed and patting the spot next to him,"Now, come sit here."

Harry obeyed and sat next to Louis. He kept quiet, waiting for his dominant to say something. Not knowing if he would be allowed to speak without permission from this moment on.

"First, how are you feeling?" Louis asked his submissive, he needed to know how his submissive felt.

"Nervous, Sir." Harry blushed as he looked down at his fidgeting hands,"I-I didn't think I would get matched so quickly."

Louis nodded,"Understandable, you just turned 18 yesterday. And now you have a dom."

"I-I'm relieved." Harry admitted after a few seconds of silence,"Zayn said he hated the way he felt during the time he wasn't matched."

"Really?" Louis asked surprised,"I thought you would be disappointed."

Harry's eyes widened and he snapped his head to look Louis straight in the eye,"What? Why would I be disappointed?"

Louis shrugged,"I would think you would have wanted a to be unmatched for a short while. And to get matched to me...I feel like you are disappointed that I'm your dominant."

Harry shook his head,"No. I am not disappointed that you're my dominant, Sir. I-I know that you're a good, and strict dominant. I like that-" Harry stopped speaking, eyes going back to his hands. His lips pressed together.

"You like what, Harry?" Louis asked, his head turned toward Harry,"Finish your sentence, love."

Harry blushed and continued in a low voice,"I like that you won't be lenient. I like that you will expect more from me. I've seen dominants who are really lenient with their subs. I've seen couples who don't even seem to be doms and subs, just normal people. That's  _weird,_ Sir."

Louis nodded in understanding,"Good, you should know that I will expect a lot from you. I will not tolerate people printing things like  _Louis Tomlinson can't Dom his Sub,_ is that clear?"

Harry gulped,"Yes, Sir. Should-Should we talk about rules then?" He asked nervously, Harry was facing his dominant now.

"Yes." Louis agreed,"Get me a glass of water first, please?"

Harry nodded eagerly, the first thing he would be doing for his dominant, Harry made his way into the kitchen. He poured some water over a few ice cubes before making his way back.

Harry walked with a purpose, smiling brightly at Louis as he made his way towards him.

"Here you g- _fuck!_ " Harry's pinkie toe hit on of the legs of the bed, he managed to save the water from spilling over. He put it down in the coffee table in front of the foot of the bed and grabbed his foot in pain.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows,"Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and took a seat next to Louis once more, still rubbing at his pinkie toe in pain,"Yes, that just really hurt. I'll be fine in a few seconds."

"Well, now that I know you're fine. I should let you know that I will not tolerate cursing of any kind. It makes people think you're mouthy. Understand?"

Harry froze,"I- Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"I will let it slide this time. We haven't gone over rules so you're fine. Next time, you would be earning yourself a punishment." Louis said sternly,"Understood?"

Harry nodded,"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Louis said,"Rule number one, as you've been doing, address me correctly. This involves Sir, Lou, anything that isn't my full name, or offensive. It is disrespectful for a sub to address their dom by their full name and you will have to write lines if you do. Fair rule?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry had  _seen_ Zayn's red behind after he had called Justin by his full name and he would very much like to avoid that.

Louis moved on,"Second rule, no cursing." He gave Harry a pointed look with a raised eyebrow,"Cursing will make others, especially the  _media_ think you're a brat. Cursing will earn you time without talking to anyone. It depends on the curse used, and maximum would be 24 hours at a time. Fair rule?"

Harry pressed his lips together,"Will I not be able to communicate with you either, Sir?"

"Two taps on my palm to ask a question, three taps if you need to make an urgent comment, though I doubt you'll need to." Louis explained,"Fair rule or do you still have questions?"

Harry shook his head,"No questions, Sir. Fair rule."

Louis nodded and continued,"Third rule, you will follow orders to your best ability. If you do things half assed, it doesn't reflect well on me. If I find out that you were not following an order to the best of your ability, you will get spanked with a belt. Fair rule?"

Harry nodded,"Yes, Sir." Harry didn't know why a sub wouldn't want to do things for their dom. He has seen many news outlets like Celebrity Subs cover some public punishments of subs not wanting to follow orders.

Louis smiled fondly at Harry,"Good. When we buy your collar, I will expect you to wear it everyday. You take it off for showers and bed only. Not wearing your collar is almost like denying you have a dominant. If you don't wear your collar, you will get it taken away for a week. That, and you will not be sleeping in the same bed as me for the same amount of time. Fair rule?"

Harry's jaw dropped. Getting your collar taken away would be a nightmare. It was an announcement to those around you that you were a bad submissive, not worthy of a collar. And for a  _week._ Submissives craved having a collar as it showed that they were being taken care of, not having it would be — embarrassing.  _And_  having to be separated from your dominant? That was almost shameful.

"Harry?" Louis called out,"Fair rule?"

Harry swallowed,"Yes, Sir. Is-is this a punishment I would be able to color out of?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows,"Of course, Harry. There isn't a punishment you  _can't_ color out of."

Harry let out a sigh of relief,"Okay. Fair rule, Sir."

"Moving on then, rule number four. You must be honest with me at all times. You can't hide things from me, that would be very disrespectful towards me. If you don't follow that, you will get spanked with a paddle. Fair rule?" Louis explained,"Lying is a big red for me, so this is easily one of the most important rules for me."

Harry nodded,"It's a fair rule, Sir." Harry wouldn't want to lie to Louis. He rarely lied, so this would be an easy rule to follow.

"Now, rule five." Louis tsked,"I decided I will allow you free clothing choice. I notice you like to express yourself through clothing and I do not want to take that from you."

Harry beamed,"Thank you, Sir." Harry knew many subs who had their doms pick out their every outfit. It was usually very dull, and Harry does  _not_ do dull,"I really appreciate that."

"However, I would like you to show me what you've picked the night before. I don't think I'll like my sub to be  _too_ exposed in public. If you don't show me your outfit choice the night before, I will choose your outfits for a week. Fair rule?" Louis questioned.

Harry nodded eagerly,"More than fair, Sir. Thank you."

Louis smiled at how happy Harry was,"Okay, now somewhat of a drastic change." He wiggled his eyebrows to diffuse the words that came next,"You can't orgasm or touch yourself without permission. If you do, you won't be allowed release for a minimum of a week and maximum of a month. Fair rule?"

Harry blushed,"Yes, Sir. Fair rule." They hadn't even kissed yet and Louis was already talking orgasms. Harry's heart picked up. He admits he's always had a slight crush on Louis.

Louis nodded and he brought his hand up to brush a strand of curly hair behind Harry's ear,"Last rule for now, love. If you break a rule when I'm not around to see, you must let me know yourself. If I find out from someone else, or god forbid, the  _media,_ you will be spanked and put in-wait- is isolation a red for you? I haven't gone over your file yet."

Harry nervously shook his head,"It's a yellow, Sir."

"Okay, 15 minutes in an isolation room at first. Then whipped. Fair rule?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded. It was fair. He knew Louis would be strict,"May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"How long are we waiting before we reveal that we were matched?" Harry asked.

Louis hummed,"I would have liked to get you a collar first.  _But,_ there is no way media won't see us together at a collar shop, and I want our fans to know from us and not questioning and ridiculous media articles. I'm thinking we live stream for the fans after we let the boys know."

Harry agreed,"I would like that, Sir. Would that be happening later today?"

"Yes. I want this to be out in the open as soon as possible." Louis explained,"I want to get a collar around that pretty neck of yours as soon as possible too." Louis' hand found its way to Harry's bare neck, caressing up and down.

Harry radiated happily,"I want the world to know that you're my dom."

"And they will know, sweet checks." Louis smirked slightly,"Believe me, they won't ever forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should comment before I just lose all motivation. 🤷♀️
> 
> NOT EDITED IN THE SLIGHTEST, IM VERY SLEEPY
> 
> Instagram: @/theloufactor  
> Twitter: @/thelouiefactor


	5. Chapter 5

**To: fookin loosahs**    
From:  _lewis_    
come to harry's hotel room. NQA.  
 _seen by zac, lima, haz, nigel_  
-  
Louis and Harry were sat on the sofa. The small living room provided by the hotel was the first thing seen when the door was opened.

"Are you nervous, love?" Louis asked Harry,"About telling them we were matched?" He had Harry's left hand in his, gently running his thumb back and forth over Harry's black swirls.

Harry shook his head,"No, Sir. I know they will accept us, if anything I'm scared of just how loud they will cheer." He smiled, cheekily.

Louis' eyes twinkled as he took in the image of Harry's smiling face,"You're right." He fondly rolled his eyes,"Niall's gonna be really happy for us, I think."

Before Harry could respond, there was rapid knocking on the door.

Louis gently set Harry's hand down and stood up,"Here goes nothing." He walked to the door and opened it.

He was met by 3 confused faces,"'Ello, Lads." Louis greeted,"Take a seat." He opened the door wider and dramatically presented the living room with a flare of his arm.

Liam narrowed his eyes at Louis as he walked towards one of the sofas,"What are you planning? You're acting very suspicious."

Zayn also gave Louis a look and hummed in agreement as he followed behind Liam,"I feel like we're being lured into a trap."

Louis rolled his eyes and closed the door behind Niall,"You guys have no faith in me." He huffed and made his way to sit next to Harry again.

Niall pressed his lips together as he sat between Liam and Zayn,"You said NQA. You say you hate when we say no questions asks. Why do you think we aren't exactly trusting? How many pranks have you pulled just this week?"

"I've never rolled my eyes so much in one day." Louis said with a shake of his head,"Anyway, Harry and I have something we need to tell you."

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands,"Yeah, we wanted to tell you guys before anyone else." He looked back up to look at his other bandmates. They all looked confused as well as suspicious.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, eyeing Harry and Louis,"I'm seriously feeling like this is an elaborate prank."

"No." Harry said,"Louis and I were matched." He smiled brightly,"We got our letters today."

Zayn's mouth dropped in shock,"Are you serious!? Because if this  _is_ a prank then-"

"It's not." Louis assured,"I would never joke about this."

Zayn's face turned into a grin and he jumped of the sofa to bring Louis into a hug,"Congrats, Lou. I knew you had a sub." Then he pushed back to hug Harry,"Congrats, Harry. Louis is gonna be one of the best doms ever."

Harry nodded,"Thank you, Zee."

Niall tackled Louis into the sofa,"I told you you weren't an unmatchable! I'm so happy for you too!"

Louis laughed loudly in joy,"Thank you, Niall!" He pushed Niall off and turned to Liam, who stilled seemed to be in shock on the sofa,"Liam?"

Liam snapped out of it as the four boys turned to stare at him, waiting on a reaction.

"So, you're telling me, that this whole time, Harry was your submissive?" Liam shook his head and then smiled,"That's truly some soulmate shît."

Harry smiled brightly, and Louis looked up at his face fondly before reaching down to take his hand.   
-

       

-  
"Okay, now I'm nervous." Harry said as his leg bounced up and down. They were both seated on the sofa with the laptop open in front of them.

"What about, love?" Louis questioned,"They're our fans, they have always supported us. And I'm pretty sure that the fandom is 80% Larry shippers."

Louis was setting up the live stream, logging into the One Direction Twitter account.

Harry bit his bottom lip,"Yes, but still, I don't want some of our fans to turn their back on us."

Louis turned to Harry from his position in front of the laptop,"Love, I understand your concern. It's inevitable, though, not everyone is gonna like this. But what matters is that  _we_ like it."

Harry smiled and reached over to kiss Louis' cheek,"You're right, Sir." He pulls back and settles for setting a hand on Louis' inner thigh,"Let's go Live?"

Louis smiled and turned back to the laptop,"Let's go Live."

Louis clicked the Live button and instantly put a smile on his face,"Hello, Directioners!! It's Louis!"

Harry popped in,"And Harry!" He waved at the camera, his dimples showing to the world.

Louis watched the viewer count increase,"Okay, we'll wait until we have more of you watching." He said and then smirked,"I guarantee this is an announcement that you'll want to screen record."

Harry laughed, his head going back,"Yes, he's right! This announcement you definitely don't want to miss!"

Louis' eyes scanned the comment area and his eyebrow raised at one of the comments and pointed at it,"Harry, look at this."

Harry's eyes followed where Louis was pointing and read the comment:

_subbyhazzy: bet harry is louis' sub._

"Wow, I can't believe someone guessed it already." Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera.

The comment had already been lost in the wave of new comers and fan reactions to the comment. Each trying to figure out who had guessed it.

Louis once again checked the viewer count and nodded,"Alright, there's many of you now so, I guess it's time for our announcement. Are your screen recorders ready?"

Harry chuckled as he saw a flood of comments saying  _Noooo!!!!1!!,_ "Many of them say no, Lou. Let's give them a second?" He asked gently, a submissive isn't suppose to order their doms, and while Harry's question was far from an order, media had a way of twisting things.

Louis nodded,"Okay, the announcement will happen in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Louis smiled down at the comments, their fans keyboard smashing,"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...and..." Louis closed his mouth and turned to Harry,"Ready?"

Harry nodded eagerly,"Yes, Lou."

After getting confirmation from his sub, Louis turned to the camera,"Harry took his OSDMT yesterday, and unexpectedly, the results came in just a few hours ago."

Louis smirked as his eyes read how fans had already figured out where the announcement was going while Harry took this short silence to take Louis' right hand into his left and lean closer to him.

Louis squeezed Harry's hand,"And I got my results too."

The comment section blew up even more. They weren't even able to see one comment as more came in, one after and other.

Louis put his hand under Harry's chin and positioned him so they were looking into each other's eyes,"Harry is my submissive."

Harry's green eyes twinkled,"And Louis is my dominant."

The website crashed and the live stream ended instantly.

However, Louis and Harry were still lost in their moment.

"I can get you a collar now, love," Louis said, his hand coming down from Harry's chin to Harry's bare neck,"You're gonna look so pretty."

Harry flushed,"I can't wait, Sir. C-can it be soon?"

Louis hummed and brushed Harry's curls back,"I don't, sweetheart. You didn't exactly ask correctly."

Harry sucked in a breath,"I-I'm sorry, Sir." He bit his lip and asked again,"Sir, can we purchase my collar soon,  _please_?"

Louis smiled,"That's better, love. We'll be getting your collar tomorrow."

Harry sighed in relive, not quite ready for his first punishment,"Thank you, Sir."

Louis nodded as he stood up, he took two steps before turn back,"And Harry?"

Harry looked at Louis,"Yes, Sir?"

"No more slip ups like that, got it?" Louis said sternly.

Harry nodded his head quickly,"Yes, Sir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continuous support. I love you guys so much and *sniff* just thank you!
> 
> Also I'm still thirsty:  
> Instagram: @/theloufactor ;)
> 
> This is not edited :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad saw this like a full 4 days earlier sksksks. I meant to post it at the same time but i got buSY. dont @ me. If youre interested, this story is under the same name and username on wattpad.   
> Follow my Instagram: @theloufactor  
> Follow my Twitter: @thelouiefactor

"I don't want you to talk to anyone but me, unless they explicitly say you can talk to them." Louis ordered,"Some dominants are still old fashioned and I won't allow for them to bad mouth me because you talked without permission, okay?"

He glanced to Harry on the passenger seat before looking back at the road, right hand on the steering wheel.

"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded,"What should I do if a fan comes up to us?"

"You wait for my permission to talk to them." Louis said and then sighed,"I know that sucks, love, but you are a matched submissive now, in the spotlight, and I don't want  _The Mirror_ or  _The Sun_  printing ' _Harry Styles is a bad Sub'_ on their front pages."

Harry nodded with a frown, interaction with fans being limited in that way was horrible but,"I understand, Sir. You're only looking out for your sub, Sir."

Louis could sense the sadness in Harry's voice, he looked to the side a little and noticed the frown on Harry's face,"C'mon, Sweets, give me a smile."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully and turned to Louis with a big smile. His dimples showing perfectly and his eyes sparkling.

Louis glanced over to see Harry's smile,"There's my good sub." He praised as he pulled into the Collar Shop's parking lot.

Harry blushed,"Thank you, Sir."

"Fuck." Louis said as he saw the paparazzi at the entrance,"How did they know to come here?"

"This collar shop is known for bringing in celebrities, Sir." Harry informed,"They're probably always here."

Louis hummed with a frown, scanning the amount of paparazzi outside before turning to Harry,"Here's what's going to happen. You will wait for me to open your door, you will grab my hand, and we will walk to the shop with me leading. Keep your eyes on the ground and don't speak to anyone,  _got it?_ "

Harry nodded,"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Louis said before turning and getting out of the car and rounding it from the front to get to Harry's side.

Harry watched and when Louis opened the door, he accepted the hand offered and step down. Harry's eyes immediately went to the ground and he trailed behind Louis as Louis led them to the shoo front.

_Flash, Flash, Flash._

"Louis, Louis! How does it feel to finally be matched!?"  _Flash, Flash, Flash._

"Harry! Are you disappointed with your match!?"  _Flash, Flash, Flash._

"Louis! Are you making Harry quit the band!?"

_Flash, Flash, Flash._

"Louis! Will you make your sub quit so you can have better solos?!"

Hart tightened his grip on Louis' hand and pressed his lips together tightly to keep from snapping at the paps.  _Flash, Flash, Flash._

His dom could get many solos if he really wanted. In fact, Harry and Niall ended up singing many solos that were originally recorded by Louis. Louis said he believed that they deserved more recognition.

_Flash, Flash, Flash._

"Harry! Would you wish for a dominant who wasn't so submissive?!"

_Flash, Flash, Flash._

This time it was Louis' turn to tighten his grip on Harry's hand. Louis was far from submissive. Most of the media's view of Louis comes from early on. 18 year old Louis who didn't really feel the need to assert dominance in public. Louis was 20 now, and had no problem with publicly making sure a sub corrected a mistake.

_Flash, Fl-_

The noise of the flashes ceased with the door closing behind Harry.

Harry's eyes remained down as Louis led them to the collars without a word.

The store employee gave Louis a nod greeting as he walked pass, which Louis returned.

They reached a stop and Harry could see the bottom shelf of collars. Metal, leather. Red, pink, purple. With chains, locks, buckles.

"You can look up now, sweets." Louis said a small smile on his face,"You did good out there."

Harry looked up from the ground and looked down to look Louis in the eye,"Thank you, Sir." Harry loved being praised. All subs did in a way, a reassurance that they were doing good.

Louis reached to cup Harry's check,"I want you to pick three leather collars with a buckle. I'll make the final decision."

Harry nodded eagerly with wide eyes, usually Doms picked and gave the sub no word,"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome," Louis said,"Take your time. I'm gonna go look at the tags." With that, he turned around and headed in the direction of the tag maker.

Harry turned back to the rows and rows of collars. Louis said leather with buckle. That already eliminated a good amount of collars.

He grabbed a white collar, running his thumb on the leather and frowned. This one seemed like it would itchy, and low quality. He put that down immediately.

The next collar Harry grabbed was pink. The leather was good, the inside of it was soft.  _This would be to hard to combine with all my outfits._ Harry thought before putting it down.

The next collar went into his 1/3 collection. It was an emerald green collar. The leather felt so nice on his hand, weighted just correctly. It matched his eyes.

The next collar he immediately put down. It was orange and the leather was stretched out and crinkles and cracks clearly showing. Yuck.

The next was a black collar. The buckles was a nice gold color. There was a D ring in the front and it had a nice weight to it. It was a simple design. It was pretty.

It was added as the 2/3 of his collection. One more to go and he could ask Louis for his final decision. Harry would be a collared sub soon, and he couldn't help but feel giddy.

The next collar was red. It was good leather with lace.  _This looks to similar to Zayn's._ Harry thought before putting it down.

Harry grabbed a different white collar, this quality of leather was better. It was nicely weighted but it looked way to plain for Harry. He put it down.

He grabbed another collar. This one was beige, it had a buckle and a lock as well. The inside was the smooth and the weight seemed perfect. Harry smiled, he hoped Louis would pick this one.

Harry smiled and quickly walked in the direction that Louis went. Oh, he was so excited. For a submissive, getting collared was a great achievement. And he would be collared in just a few minutes.

Harry got to Louis and he stood to Louis' right. Harry's front was facing Louis' side. His eyes down and three collars in his hands and he waited patiently for his dom to acknowledge him.

Louis glanced over at Harry but turned back to the screen where he was designing what he wanted engraved in the tag.

Harry was getting angsty, standing so patiently waiting for acknowledgement. But he was a good sub, so he would wait.

A few minutes went by in silence. The only noise heard being Louis' taps on the screen and their soft breaths.

Finally, Louis turned to Harry,"Good Sub. Hand me the collars, love."

Harry beamed at Louis and handed him the three collars,"Thank you, Sir."

Louis examined the black one first, taking in the feel of the leather and the inside. He also examined the buckle and the quality of it.

He examined the green and beige with the same points in mind. Leather, inside, buckle. Louis handed Harry the green collar and went back to more closely examining the beige and the black.

Harry watched nervously,  _please pick beige please pick beige._

Louis unbuckled each one and checked their mobility. Checking which metal was of higher quality and would last longer.

He handed Harry the beige one,"Put those two back where they were, please. I'll go pay."

Louis left no room for discussion. Although Harry was disappointed that he wasn't getting the beige collar, he knew Louis knew what he was doing.

"Yes, Sir."

Harry put the collars back where he found them, placing them just right. When he was back to Louis' side, he saw that Louis had already paid.

"Come here, darling. Want to see you collared." Louis said with a big smile.

Harry gladly obeyed, speeding up his steps so he was right in front of Louis.

"Kneel."

Harry followed orders. He kneeled back to sit on the the back of his legs. His hands behind back and head up to expose his neck.

Louis stared with a smile,"So pretty, Haz."

He didn't let Harry respond as he unbuckled the collar and leant down to put it around Harry's neck.

Harry shivered as he felt the cool leather of his neck, he felt as Louis began to tighten the buckle.

"Tell me when it feels right." Louis said as he tightened it.

Harry nodded and focused on the feeling of the collar tightening. When he could feel it tightly but not yet tight enough to constrict his breathing he spoke up,"Right there, Sir."

"Good." Louis said, and Harry felt as the prong was put into one of the holes and the strap pulled through the frame.

Louis took a step back and fully took in the collar on Harry's neck.

He sucked in a breath,"Beautiful."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited. :D   
> Please comment I need validation 😅
> 
> Also; make me update by commenting on the insta posts : @theloufactor
> 
> Or tweeting at me: @thelouiefactor


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets be mutuals on Twitter!! @/thelouiefactor

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this!" Louis seethed,"How dare he embarrass me like that!?"

"I can't believe he said that in a live interview!" Liam said in anger,"What the hell is wrong with him!?"

The two were pacing angrily in opposite directions in front of the couch and crossing each other every few seconds. Each expressing their anger at the occurrences of today.

Harry sat silently in the middle of the couch, his eyes set on where his hands were fidgeting on his lap. He sniffled as he listened to his dom and his friend.

"Don't you think you guys should calm down?" Niall asked from the kitchen,"You're scaring Harry and Zayn."

Zayn looked up from where he was making dinner,"What?" He asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed,"I'm not scared."

Niall rolled his eyes and motioned at Harry,"Okay, well, you're scaring Harry."

Louis took a deep breath and took a seat next to Harry,"I'm sorry, Love. I just absolutely despise how Kimmel treated you. He had never treated you like that before and for it to have changed as soon as you were matched absolutely disgusts me."

"It was my fault, Sir." Harry sniffled, "I should have kept quiet until you responded first. I was a bad sub."

Louis shook his head,"No, you weren't. Jimmy is an asshole, who overstepped his boundaries. He was wrong to make those comments. I'm angry I had to step in for him to shut his mouth."

Harry shook his head, hand going up to tug lightly at his collar,"I don't deserve—"

"And I stop you there." Louis snapped,"I decide whether you deserve your collar or not, not you. Is that understood?"

Harry immediately lowered his eyes in submission and with a small sniffle said,"Yes, Sir."

Liam groaned from where he was still pacing,"There's gonna be articles about this in the next hour. How many of them are going to call Harry a bad sub? Or Louis an inadequate dom?  _Fuck._ "

"Kimmel was out of line." Zayn said,"The public will clearly see  _that_."

Niall shook his head and sighed,"I really don't think the public will see it that way, I mean what happened was just...it looked terrible."

_"Joining us today, the biggest boy band in the world, One Direction!" Jimmy Kimmel introduced, the crowd erupting in cheers and screams._

_The boys made their way to the couch, shaking hands with Jimmy and then sitting. Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall._

_"Hi, Jimmy." Liam greeted with a charming smile,"It's been a while."_

_"Yeah, yeah. A lot has happened since then." Jimmy wiggles his eyebrows towards Louis and Harry._

_Louis laughed,"Yeah, a lot has happened since last time we were here." He glanced at Harry with a smile on his face, his eyes scanning Harry's blushing face and the dimples he was showing._

_"Before we get into that let's talk about your album." Jimmy said,"What day are we looking at for the release?"_

_The interview continued, questions about the albums mostly being answered by the three doms. The two subs mostly humming along as and making sentence comments._

_"Now," Jimmy said,"Let's ask the questions people want to know about."_

_The crowd laughed and the boys chuckled uncomfortably. Did he just imply they weren't interested in the music the band was working hard on?_

_"Louis, how did you feel when you found out Harry was your sub?" Jimmy asked,"Previously, many people thought you were an unmatchable."_

_"Uhm," Louis cleared his throat uncomfortably, not liking how Kimmel was being so intrusive,"Finding out Harry was my sub was amazing. I had known him for two years and been his stand in for a little bit less than that but he's always been such a good sub. I'm glad that he's all mine." Louis brought his hand up to Harry's collar, softly running his finger back and forth on the black leather,"He's been a really good sub."_

_"Thank you, Sir." Harry said softly, leaning into Louis touch,"Wanna be the best for you."_

_Liam groaned dramatically,"Imagine being around_ **_that_ ** _all the time."_

_The crowd laughed, though none as loud as Niall,"Oh shut it, you were like that with your sub all the time." He cackled,"We all go through that stage when we're just matched."_

_Zayn nodded,"My dom and I were the same."_

_Jimmy scrunched up his nose slightly in distaste, a sub talking when not being spoken to._ **_Gosh_ ** _. If it wasn't known that Zayn was allowed to speak freely during interviews...he would have said something already._

_Jimmy decided to move on to the next question,"How has it been so far? How has the relationship shifted from stand in dom and sub to matched dom and sub?"_

_"There wasn't a big shift." Harry said,"Sir just had to establish ru—"_

_Jimmy narrowed his eyes and turned to Louis,"Louis, shouldn't your sub wait until you answer or allow him to speak?"_

_Louis turned from where he was intently listening to Harry speak and glared quickly at Kimmel,"It's an interview. The question involved both me_ **_and_ ** _him." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (it was)._

_Jimmy nodded and smiled through his distaste,"Right. S—" Jimmy didn't get to finish._

_"Frankly,_ **_Jimmy_ ** _," Louis scolded,"I'm offended that you would believe I would let my sub let out more than a letter had I order him not to speak. Not only that, but my Haz is not a_ **_brat_ ** _, he is a very good sub and you've offended him as well."_

_Harry has been blushing in embarrassment and looking down at the floor since Jimmy asked Louis the question, the way Jimmy has completely bypassed his words and interrupted him was hurtful._

_Now however, he was looking at his dom fondly,"Thank you, Sir."_

_Louis nodded and clasped Harry's hand in his,"I don't think we'll be coming back here if we're being honest, Kimmel."_

_Liam nodded from where he was silently fuming at the display,"Yeah, I don't think so either."_

_"It was very unprofessional," Niall stated,"Many celebrities have told me but none have been brave enough to tell you to your face."_

"Should I not have said that last thing?" Niall asked,"It was kind of out there."

Louis shook his head,"The whole interview was unprofessional, the way he was phrasing questions and prying so much was just uncalled for."

Liam, who was scrolling through his phone let out a loud groan,"Twitter is blowing up, DailyMail released an article on it, dammit!"

Harry bit his lip and with glassy eyes asked,"What does the article say?"

Liam glanced at Louis and silently showed his phone screen to him, making sure to keep it from Harry's gaze.

Louis breath hitched,"I hate the media, fuck!"

"Sir?" Harry asked timidly,"What does it say?"

Louis sighed and grabbed Liam's phone to show Harry.

**_Despite popular belief, it turns out Harry Styles is actually a bad sub!_ **

"I'm so sorry, Sir!" Harry said, immediately looking down at the ground.

"Not your fault." Louis stated,"If Kimmel hadn't opened his mouth, none of this would be happening. You're a very good sub, Haz."

Harry nodded, but didn't believe the words said by his dom.

"I will deal with this." Louis said,"You don't deserve those comments being made about you. Especially when I made it known that you hadn't broken any of my rules."

"So, um, dinner?" Zayn interrupted,"It's ready."

The tension ceased for the moment, as the boys gathered at the table to eat their dinner. It was a hard day.


End file.
